The Drabble Cycle
by The Silver Cats
Summary: Another drabble series for Storm Hawks, OC free for now, for your reading pleasure.
1. Rain?

**The Drabble Cycle!**

_Ready…?_

**Chapter 1**

Aerrow was out flying on his skimmer. He knew the Dark Ace would be attacking him any time soon, but the real time was one to be determined. Just as he was scanning the area around again, he felt something wet fall onto his head. _Is that rain?_ he thought to himself, putting up a hand to feel the wet residue. As he did, the Dark Ace poked his head upside down in front of Aerrow, and flipped over his vehicle to fly alongside him.

"Aerrow," the Dark Ace said smoothly. "So nice to pee on you."

_**Note: Total word count was 97 words. I don't promise to keep all the drabbles under 100 words. Some will be long, some will be short. Whatever happens, anything goes. **_


	2. Why Dark Ace Became a Cyclonian: Part 1

**Why Dark Ace Became a Cyclonian: the Ridiculous Way**

_**Part 1**_

It was the dreadful day when Aerrow's dad, who supposedly has the name "Lightning Stirke", and a young boy named Ace got into a terrible fight when preparing "the battle of all battles".

"It's not fair!" Ace whined. "_**I **_want to lead the battle!" The other members of his squadron, the Storm Hawks, were trying to let him off gently.

"You are too young, Ace," a Storm Hawk said soothingly.

"Maybe you can lead another smaller battle next time," another suggested. "But for now, Lightning Strike leads this battle."

Without another word, Ace dutifully jumped onto Lightning Strike's skimmer and the two flew off to fight Cyclonians. "Here they come!" Lightning Strike called out. The other Sky Knights and their squadrons followed closely behind him.

Lightning Strike took out his weapons and yelled, "Attack!" Excited, young Ace took out his weapon, an energy blade. He was just about to wipe out an entire army of Cyclonians in his way when a very thin, attractive girl with long, spaghetti-blond hair emerged from the angry troops of Talons. Stunned, Ace lowered his weapon.

The attractive girl blew Ace a kiss with her juicy, red lips. "Ace," she said sweetly, tossing him a shiny red crystal. "You look _sooooo_ hot." The girl paused to flutter her glittery eyelashes before continuing. "But, you'll look _sooooo _much more hotter as a Cyclonian. Why don't you join?" She flashed out her metallic silver nails after speaking the last sentence. Ace was blinded momentarily by the light while some very unfond memories played in his head.

~TSC~

"_Oh, Ace!" one of the Storm Hawks cried out. "Eat your vegetables!" Ace frowned at the greenish-brown lumps that sat on his plate. They looked like undigested cow manure and smelled like it, too. Unsatisfied, Ace pushed his plate aside. "Do I have to?" he whined. _

_~MORE! MORE!~_

_Ace was left sitting in the condor, turning his glance to the outdoors every now and then. The Storm Hawks were in the middle of an intensive battle. _Oh, how I wish I were out there! _He thought wonderously. _But instead, I have to stay here and do my math homework! _He stared at the math problems with a gloomy look on his face. "Stupid fractions," he grumbled. _

Just when Ace thought his problems were bad enough, they were only about to get worse.

"_Ace!" Lightning Strike called. "Will you fix my skimmer for me while I go and shave?" The young Ace reluctantly followed the Sky Knight's command. _

"_Ace!" another member of the Storm Hawks called out. "Don't forget to brush!" _

"_But I __**did**__ brush!" Ace whined, walking onto the bridge. _

_"But I meant your hair," the Storm Hawk said, pointing to Ace's messy hair-do. _

_~MORE! MORE!~_

"_Ace!" one of the Storm Hawks called. "Wash the dishes!" _

"_Ace!" another called. "Scrub the floors!" _

"_Wear deodorant!"_

"_Clean the toilets!"_

It was finally at Thanksgiving when the whole nagging situation was unbearable.

"_Ace!" Lightning Strike called. "Would you be so kind as to put the turkey in the oven for me?" _

_Without waiting for a response, Lightning Strike placed the white-pink meat in Ace's hands. Before Lightning Strike could leave to do his other so-called duties, Ace could not handle it anymore. He threw the turkey onto the floor and stomped his feet. "No!" he screamed loudly so his entire crew could hear. "I'm a VEGETARIAN!" _

~TSC~

Suddenly, Ace had snapped back to reality. All eyes were on him. It was only then had he realized he had yelled this in reality.

At that moment, Ace comprehended what this strange phenomenon was meant to be. His destiny was within Cyclonia. He could feel it!

With a new surge of power felt within him, Ace took out his weapon and knocked the Lightning Strike off his skimmer. Afterwards, he placed the red crystal from the girl into his weapon. A bright light shone through all of Cyclonia. In the air, he made a slashing motion that sent a wave of red light to knock out all the Sky Knights, whose weapons, pots and pans were no match for.

Satisfied, Ace travelled to Cyclonia, became known as the Dark Ace and the rest is, well, history!


	3. Why Dark Ace Became a Cyclonian: Part 2

**Why Dark Ace became a Cyclonian: Part 2**

_Author's thought: This is based on "Dark Ace's Real Name" by Underwaterwriter._

_Second thought: Someone called the Dark Ace "Light Ace" already, right? Pure coincidence. Or as I like to call it, "coinky-doinky". Yeahhh…_

* * *

"Let's go stop Cyclonia!" Lightning Strike said to his team, who all cheered. "All right then!" he cried, hopping onto his skimmer. "Come on, Slippy."

Light Ace's face turned ketchup-red. "How DARE you call me Slippy! That was a secret!" The rest of the team giggled and snickered. "Slippy?" they mocked. "His name is Slippy?"

Light Ace decided to ignore the rude comments and get the battle over with. He took his place on the skimmer while Lightning Strike drew his weapon and struck a heroic pose on the starboard wing of the skimmer. He was concentrating so hard at not falling off that he did not see Light Ace sneak up behind him and draw his weapon.

"Slippy, eh?" said Light Ace, grinning. "MUHAHAHA! Revenge is MINE!" He knocked Lightning Strike off the skimmer and laughed evilly. Suddenly, at that moment, it came to his mind that fate lay in Cyclonia.

_**The (random) end!**_


End file.
